1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical antivibration system.
2. Related Background Art
A demand for an optical antivibration system is very high. Vibration of an image screen is usually caused by mounting a camera on an automobile or moving the camera while it is carried by hands during photographing of sports scene or news scene. In most cases, the sports program and news program are photographed by a video camera or cinecamera. In a still camera, the vibration of the image is caused when a camera having a long focal distance lens mounted thereon is hand-carried. A tripod is usually used but the operability is degraded.
In one known optical anti-vibration system, an optical wedge is provided in an imaging system to correct an offset of a light path due to a signal by a prism function by changing an angle of the optical wedge. In another system, a reflection mirror fixed by a gyroscope device relative to a spatial coordinate is arranged in an imaging system and an image is stabilized by utilizing a deflection of a light path by the reflection mirror. However, both systems are large in size and not suitable for long-time hand-carried photographing.
In another method, an auxiliary lens is suspended so that an optical axis of the auxiliary lens is movable in a direction parallel with an optical axis of this photo-taking system, for example, by liquid, and the auxiliary lens is maintained in a position relative to a spatial coordinate by the viscosity of the liquid even if an external force is applied to the system.
Such systems may be used not only in the camera but also in conventional binoculars and instrumental binoculars.